metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty and the Beast Unit
The Beauty and the Beast unit (or B&B Corps. and once referred to as SNAKEHOUND) were a unit of female soldiers who were given special suits to turn them into incredible soldiers, after each one suffered from intense Post Traumatic Stress Disorder caused by horrors of war. This made them potentially invincible soldiers, causing them to be exploited for their skills. Although their damaged minds give them a momentous edge in combat, it is also their greatest weakness. During the Guns Of The Patriots incident, they were convinced their goal was to destroy Solid Snake, believing it would ease their anguish, and make them "whole" again. Snake fought and defeated each of the members of the unit in turn, usually when they were accompanied by a small unit of the FROGS. Drebin says that their human selves within can only survive outside of their suits for only a few minutes. This is shown when they come out of their suits and start having a nervous breakdown and reliving their respective traumatic moment. This is most likely due to their fragile mental state. Members *Laughing Octopus *Raging Raven *Crying Wolf *Screaming Mantis Trivia *The Beauty & the Beast Unit is a somewhat tribute to the Metal Gear Solid series bosses; as a result the name of each member of the Beauty and the Beast Unit is derived from the name of a member of FOXHOUND (from Metal Gear Solid), their weapons are a derivative of Dead Cell members' weapons (from Metal Gear Solid 2), and their emotions similar to the Cobra Unit member codenames (from Metal Gear Solid 3): ** Laughing Octopus - Derived from the camouflage and name of Decoy Octopus, the P90 submachine gun and tentacles of Solidus and the emotion of The Joy. ** Raging Raven - Derived from the name and flying accomplices of Vulcan Raven, the explosives of Fatman and the rage of The Fury. ** Crying Wolf - Derived from the name and fighting style of Sniper Wolf, the railgun of Fortune and the emotion of The Sorrow. ** Screaming Mantis - Derived from the name of Psycho Mantis, the thrown knife weapons of Vamp and mixture of The Fear and The Pain. *If The Beast form of each of the unit is defeated non-lethally, a statue of their Beast form can be found and obtained during the "Beauty" stage of the battle. Collecting all four (as well as the FROG Statue) will unlock the Solar Gun, a reference to one of Hideo Kojima's other games, Boktai. *Similarly, FaceCamos of each of the Beauties can be unlocked by defeating their respective Beast forms non-lethally. *When their Beauty form are advancing upon the player, not killing them for several minutes will result in transportation to an infinitely sized White Room, with a three minute timer. It is impossible to call Otacon or Rosemary while in this room. Equipping the camera will cause the Beauties to pose, and equipping the iPod and playing Oishii Two-han Seikatsu will make them dance. Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Private Military Companies